


Fracturing Beneath Your Feet

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, POV Second Person, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four of you have just started down the steps when you hear something that is out of place.  Before you can identify how you know that sound, Kili has spun on his feet and pushed you behind him even as you register that Tauriel has swung her bow into her hands and let loose an arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fracturing Beneath Your Feet

It happens like this...

You and the closest members of your family are walking together. Your brother is walking on one side of you and your wife is on the other side. Your brother's wife is walking on the other side of him.

King Fili. Prince Kili. Queen Sigrid. Princess Tauriel.

The four of you make a pretty picture and you are all happy and joking as you walk along. Your most trusted guards are some ways behind you, because who would dare attack the royal family in this of all places? It is Erebor, the mountain that you and your people fought so hard to reclaim and then rebuild. 

This is home. This is your kingdom. This is your happiness.

The four of you have just started down the steps when you hear something that is out of place. Before you can identify how you know that sound, Kili is spinning on his feet and pushing you behind him even as you register that Tauriel is bringing her bow into her hands and letting loose an arrow.

There is the sound of an impact and then you register that Kili is falling. He knocks you backwards and as you watch him collapse and tumble down the stairs you see the hilt of a knife sticking from his chest. It happens too fast for you to catch him and even as you are realizing that your brother took an assassin's dagger meant for you, you watch as your brother's head connects with the stone at the bottom of the stairs.

A cry of both pain and rage rips itself from your throat as you and your family (and Dwalin, Mahal bless Dwalin) run down the stairs to surround the raven haired dwarf and the slow spreading of blood from beneath his body. You drop to your knees beside him, fighting down the despair as you feel his blood soaking into the cloth of the pants you are wearing. The blood will stain these pants, but you do not care about that. You gently pillow your baby brother's head in your lap and focus your eyes on his face as you pray that the healers hurry.

Sigrid stands above you with sword drawn and Tauriel guards you with her bow. You hear an angry shout and realize that your guards have cornered the attacker and his friends. Tauriel's first arrow took him in the chest, but he yet lives. He lives because all of your people know that you will want to order his punishment yourself. 

After all, you are the King Under The Mountain and he has made an attempt on your life. However, in doing so, he has actually caused harm to your little brother and every dwarf in your kingdom and others you deal with know what would happen to anyone that harms your family. In most eyes, attacking the King is the biggest crime one can commit. In Erebor, causing harm to your family is even worse.

You hear all of the action around you, but all you can do is speak in comforting tones to Kili even as you can feel more of his blood soaking into your lap. You will not allow it to all end like this. You and Kili have survived so much, have accomplished so much. He has a beloved wife and he and Sigrid are just like siblings. 

The healers arrive and as Kili is lifted up to be carried to the medical wing, you turn and meet the eyes of the man who has caused your beloved brother to be in the condition that he is now in.

"If he dies, you will pray for death... and it will be long in coming."

You turn and follow your brother, your wife and near-sister following close behind you. You would be both amused and proud of the fact that the women still have their weapons in their hands as you all walk if you could bring your mind away from the image of your brother toppling after taking a knife for you. They are married to sons of Durin and they have learned so very well what that can entail.

As you turn the corner to make for the medical wing, you are sure of one thing.

This day started out with laughter. You will not let the night end with tears.


End file.
